Nuestra niña
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Debido a una enemiga, una nueva saiyayin llega a las vidas de Trunks y Goten. Es una recién nacida que ha sido creada a partir de la unión de los ADNs de ambos amigos. Lo que la convierte en... ¡su hija! ¡¿Cómo! ¡¿Pero si no son un matrimonio! (Trunks/Goten) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Dejó aquí mi primer fic de mis dos personajes favoritos de toda la saga de Dragon Ball: Trunks y Goten.**

 **Al principio iba a colgarlo en el fandom de Dragon Ball Z. Pero como mi historia ocurre tras el final de Dragon Ball GT, consideré mejor dejarlo aquí.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **\- NUESTRA NIÑA -**

 _ **Después Del Final... ¡La Historia Continua!**_

* * *

Tiempo después de la muerte definitiva de Goku, las familias Son, Brieff y Kuririn (no se cuál es el apellido de la familia que forman Krilin, 18 y Marron. Por lo que uso el nombre original de Krilin como apellido xP) se acostumbraron de nuevo a la vida en paz.

Pan echaba de menos a su querido abuelito de vez en cuando. Pero su padre le levantaba el ánimo diciéndole que ahora él era el Dios de las Bolas Mágicas. Por lo que, en vez de triste, debería estar contenta por Goku. Entonces ella en seguida se animaba y decía que cuando cumpliera los dieciocho se iría a la búsqueda de las bolas y entonces volvería a ver a su abuelo. Nadie le dijó que no pudiera hacerlo. Era una Son después de todo y había demostrado con creces el espíritu de superación de su familia en la aventura del espacio que había vivido hacía poco.

A ninguno de los otros les hacía daño la pérdida de Goku. No porque no le quisieran, más bien al contrario, él siempre seguirá siendo el miembro más querido del grupo vivo o no. Pero ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir sin él tras su penúltima muerte a manos de Cell. Y saber al 100% de la existencia de un más allá donde el grandísimo Dios Son Goku se pasa su inmortalidad entrenando y comiendo nubes ayudaba mucho a que no doliera la situación. Tal vez Vegeta estaba un pelííín (solo un pelííín) irritado por no haber podido vencerle nunca. Pero nada más.

El nuevo defensor no oficial de la Tierra, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, era Goten. Ya que Gohan tenía su vida como estudioso y dedicado padre de familia. Y un hombre así no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo solo para las artes marciales, pero como le gustaría...

Un muscolosamente desarrollado hombre (pero no tanto como Trunks) joven de veintitrés años. Así era el híbrido de humano y saiyayin Son Goten en la actualidad. Y al igual que en el pasado, no había nada en él, ni un misero centímetro de su cuerpo que no fuera igual a Goku cuando tenía su edad. Incluso la tan típica sonrisa inocente y despreocupada marca Goku que siempre contrastaba con lo imponente de su cuerpo desarrollado incluso en medio de una fiera batalla (todo lo fieras que pueden ser las batallas del Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales para un Son, un Brieff o un Kuririn, por supuesto). Lo único que fallaba, quizás, era su rabo de mono. Le había crecido uno nuevo totalmente de improviso y, para gran alivio de todos, las noches de luna llena se transformaba en bestia gigante, sí, pero conservaba su cordura. (Ellos no sabían que era una pequeña ayudita que les daba el Dios Goku desde las alturas). Tras esa experiencia el Ki de Goten se disparó de forma alarmante. Así fue como de un día para otro Goten pasó de ser el débil y miedoso de la familia Son a ser el más fuerte del universo (conocido). Al viejo Satán le castañeaban los dientes de la envidia. Pero aprovechó para echarse flores por última vez cuando presentó ante todo el mundo al joven cuñado de su hija como su sucesor oficial en el mundo de la lucha. Así fue como Goten pasó a tener un montón de fans. Supongo que sabéis como reaccionaría con lo tímido que es el pobre. Así fue como Satán consiguió en la figura del guerrero saiyan un enemigo irritado de por vida.

Pero todo le valió la pena cuando su amigo Trunks regresó a la Tierra y, al notar el imponente cambió en él la barbilla se le cayó al suelo. Incluso al Son le gustó el hecho de poder vencer al hijo mayor de Bulma al fin después de tantos años más que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de mucho tiempo de pelea, por supuesto. Trunks tenía en su sangre una mezcla de genes que le venían muy bien. Una para fuerza y resistencia y otra para irritabilidad y pedantería que siempre dejaban a Goten descolocado en los peores momentos.

Pero aun siendo dos años mayor al fin perdió contra el más joven de los Son. Normal que el saiyan que parecía un doble de su padre se pasara una semana celebrando como niño pequeño.

— Parece que _tu novia_ te venció, hermano —Bra se había reido de Trunks con mucho gusto como buena hija mimada de Vegeta que era.

Eso sucedió cuando estaban todos reunidos en Kame House. En uno de los encuentros que tenían todos domingos. Ambos amigos bufaron en descontento ante el comentario de la niña. Ellos no tenían pareja y parecían no tener necesidad de tenerla en un futuro. Y la idea de quedarse como solterones no les daba el más mínimo miedo. No mientras estuvieran, como siempre, juntos... ¡Pero no en ese sentido! Maldita preadolescente pervertida. ¿Qué no era ella la que bebía los vientos porque Goten correspondiera sus sentimientos? Le había olvidado insultantemente rápido.

En fin, el caso es que Bra tenía su parte de razón. Ya que ambos tenían _ese_ sentimiento uno por el otro. Pero no había salido a la luz. Uno en particular no lo dijó porque sabía que el otro huiría de su lado sin perder tiempo le correspondiera o no. Y el otro porque tenía miedo a lo que podía pensar el resto del grupo.

De todas formas, el chico del rabo de mono estaba demasiado exaltado por haber vencido al fortísimo joven Brieff, así que él mismo siguió la broma sin pensarlo.

— Oh, no, Bra —negó con una sonrisa de doble filo—. Las cosas cambiaron. Ahora Trunks es _mi novia._

Para cuando se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Bra y Pan ya yacían en el suelo con un reguero de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Eran unas grandes fans del yaoi. ChiChi había entrado en shock. ¡Como podía ser posible que su niñito fuera GAY! Bulma lucía ojos brillantes. Ella ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho del amor que su niño le procesaba al hijo de Son Goku. Los hijos de dos mejores amigos enamorados. ¡Sonaba tan bonito! ¡Ojalá Goku estuviera aquí para verlo! La hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido Marron había dibujado una sonrisa sardonica en su cara. Hace años que ella los shippeaba en secreto. 18 simplemente pasó de todo estando apoyada en una esquina del salón. Los hombres, incluso el viejo verde que siempre tenía palabras para todo, y Videl no sabían como reaccionar. Todos los hombres menos Vegeta que primero lució enfadado pero después de pensarlo un poco se encogió de hombros. No valía la pena. No era nada demasiado importante y se veía venir.

Al sentir lo que sus palabras habían causado en todo el mundo, Goten se tenso totalmente de la cabeza hasta el rabo, como esperando a que una bomba detonase. Temblando un poco, la vista clavada en Trunks, no pudó evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que el guerrero saiyan de cabello lavanda se debatía entre sí sus oídos de verdad habían escuchado a su mejor amigo hablar sobre él, novias y propiedades o no.

— ¡Aja! —Marron fue la que tan amablemente causo el BOOM que Goten estaba esperando— ¡Así que lo admites: Estáis juntos! Yo ya lo sabía. Era o-b-v-i-o.

Tras las palabras de la joven rubia, los otros parecieron volver a la vida, causando un gran alboroto. Desde fuera, parecía que la casa de rosadas paredes no podía parar quieta.

Goten, totalmente consumido por la vergüenza, intentó que su voz sonara por encima del griterío para decir que no era más que un malentendido. ¡Como había sido tan estúpido! Rindiendose fue hasta Trunks. Todos ellos podían pasar pero... ¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¿Qué estaría pensando Trunks de él ahora mismo? Le tocó el brazo y en su fuero interno agradeció enteramente que su mejor amigo no reaccionara mal ante el contacto.

— Por favor, Trunks, créeme que no quería que pasara esto —trató excusarse—. Es que lo que dijó tu hermana... yo... ¡Simplemente seguí con su broma! No iba en serio y...

Trunks lo mando callar con un movimiento de mano.

— Tranquilizate, ¿vale? Ya lo se, así que no te preocupes.

Goten suspiro aliviado y dejó que su amigo calmara el ambiente tan bien como sabía hacer otras cosas. No se dió cuenta de la pequeña decepción que lucieron en los ojos del peli lavanda durante una fracción de segundo.

Sin embargo, los saiyanes tenían ahora mismo un problema mucho mayor que el hecho de ser gay o no serlo.

Montada en una extraña nave espacial sacada de una cápsula que sobrevolaba el mar en la que se encontraba la isla de la Kame House, una mujer desconocida era capaz de observar todo lo que nuestros amigos hacían dentro del hogar del maestro Roshi. La mujer de también raza desconocida no cabía en si de gozo.

— Así que es cierto —susurró como si estuviera siendo hipnotizada con algo muy hermoso mientras su vista se clavaba en el rabo de mono de Goten—. Todavía quedan saiyayines vivos... ¡y están en la Tierra!

Se giró hacía sus secuaces.

— ¡Nuestro día de suerte, chicos! —proclamó a los cuatro vientos— Nos haremos ricos con solo vender como esclavo al único saiyan puro... ¡y el resto son híbridos! ¡Machos y hembras! Definitivamente nuestro día es hoy mis hermosos niños.

Alzó los puños al aire y la oleada de ovaciones no se hizo esperar.

Tal parece que el lapso de paz se terminó.

* * *

 **No se cuando voy a actualizar. Pero espero que será lo más pronto posible.**

 **Espero que os gustara el primer cap.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**— NUESTRA NIÑA —**

 ** _Tambores de Guerra_**

* * *

Parecía que la Kame House no iba a tener un respiro ese día. Pues en menos de lo que canta un gallo parecía que se había formado una especie de batalla entre los aliviados de que la "noticia" fuera solo una falsa alarma y los que se sentían decepcionados por ello.

— ¿Cómo crees qué acabará esto? —18 le preguntó a Vegeta, ya que tanto el príncipe como la robot parecían los únicos que no tenían ningún punto que defender al respecto.

— Me es indiferente —Vegeta contestó sin molestarse si quiera en descruzar los brazos.

18 asintió. Se sentía aliviada de no ser la única con sentido común en la casa.

— ¡Tio Goten, eres un tonto! —chilló Pan de repente, golpeando las piernas del joven— ¿Cómo está eso de que te gusta ser soltero? ¡Yo quería que Trunks fuera mi tío también!

— Huh, aunque hay que admitir que la nieta de kakaroto en verdad tiene gusto —no pudo evitar comentar el príncipe sayan con una sonrisa de superioridad al escuchar eso.

Bulma le lanzó una mirada imposible de descifrar a su marido, pero aparte de eso no obtuvo otra reacción.

— E-esto... —balbució el joven gerrero Son.

— ¡Eso! —Bra se pusó enojada al lado de su mejor amiga, haciéndole más presión a Goten— ¡Y yo quería que tú fueses mi cuñado! ¡No hay derecho!

— ¡No hay derecho, no hay derecho, no hay derecho! —presionaron las dos preadolescentes híbridas, más pareciendo niñas caprichosas de cinco años.

A Trunks le salió una vena en la frente.

— Oíd, ya os estáis metiendo en asuntos que no os conciernen —bastante tenía con acabar de ser rechazado indirectamente.

— ¡Tú te callas! —le exclamaron ambas al peli lavanda, quien se quedó asombrado momentáneamente por el exabrupto.

Bulma explotó en risas en ese momento al ver la cara de despechado de su hijo mayor. Querría apoyarle pero, es que era demasiado gracioso.

— Bra, no mandes callar a tu hermano —le sentenció Vegeta a su hija con voz firme y la princesa sayan enseguida cayó la boca.

Podía ser la consentida de su padre, pero sabía bien que era mejor no buscarle las cosquillas cuando se ponía serio. Después se dirigió a su hijo mayor.

— Y tú, aprende de una buena vez ha hacerte respetar —avergonzado, Trunks formó una fina línea con sus labios y asintió regiamente, no le gustaba verse débil ante su padre.

— Pues yo sigo pensando que no es normal —se quejó Pan, señalando a Trunks está vez—, ¿por qué tan apegados si no son pareja? ¡Cuando viaje por los planetas con él y el abuelo, no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Goten cuando dormía, a saber lo que estaba soñando!

Goten miró a su sobrina mortalmente sorprendido por tamaña revelación, así como la mayoría de los presentes.

— Me da igual si Trunks es gay, ¡pero mi bebé no lo es! —murmuró ChiChi.

— Reservadas palabras para una mujer que cuando niña se paseaba por todas partes en un corto biquini —se río Bulma, recordando sus primeras aventuras de hace ya muchos años atrás.

La peli grisácea observó a la mujer mayor que ella, pero aun así mejor conservada, saliendo chispas retadoras de sus ojos.

Trunks, por otra parte, deseaba matar a la niña peli negra con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Le prometió que guardaría su secreto! ¡Se lo había prometido! ¿Desde cuándo la palabra de un Son no tenía crédito?

— Hija —habló Gohan por primera vez—, Trunks tiene la razón, esos son asuntos que no te conciernen. Tienen que resolverlo entre ellos —él ya tenía sus sospechas sobre su hermano menor y Trunks de todas formas. Observó a su esposa, buscando apoyo— ¿Acaso no es así, Videl?

La humana más joven de la estancia parpadeó ante las palabras de su marido, como si hubiera estado perdida en una nebulosa.

— Yo... esto... sí, claro, como no —acabó respondiendo, de pasada.

Se sentía tan sorprendida qué por un momento creyó ser de vuelta la adolescente que una vez fue, la cual iba descubriendo el mundo y las muy impactantes sorpresas de los sayayines de a pocos. De todas formas no era quien para juzgar, ella se había casado con un medio alíen.

— ¡Parad un momento! —exclamó Marrón de repente con voz alarmada, quien desde su primer comentario no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Todos callaron y observaron a la joven Kuririn, quien giraba su cabeza a una y otra parte, alarmada, buscando algo que no era capaz de encontrar— ¿Vosotros no os sentís observados?

Todos parpadearon, olvidando por completo el tema de la discusión, se concentraron en completo silencio unos segundos, pero tan solo Vegeta y 18 pudieron sentir también la anomalía de la que la joven hablaba.

— Marrón —habló Krilin, por primera vez saliendo del shock, y le dio unas palmaditas a la mano de su hija—, estamos en una pequeña isla pérdida en medio del océano, ¿quien nos iba a estar observando?

— Pero yo... —Marrón se veía alicaida, ¿se lo había imaginado?

— La chica tiene razón —sentenció Vegeta de repente, poniendose recto y alarmando a todos, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, abriéndola de un portazo, todos le siguieron—. Algo no marcha como debería.

— Vaya, menudo don tienes jovencita —comentó el maestro Roshi, desviando su mirada de los ojos de Marrón a instalarse peligrosamente en el trasero bien puesto de la joven—. Darse cuenta de una anomalía antes que Vegeta es todo un logro... realmente.

La rubia fue capaz de tomar la muñeca del anciano maestro con demasiada fuerza e ira en los ojos, antes de que este pudiera ponerle la mano encima. Ya iba a medio camino.

— En tus sueños, viejo —comentó cortante.

Roshi se soltó del agarre de Marrón con algo de esfuerzo.

— Está bien, belleza, tampoco tenías porqu... —antes de que pudiera acabar su escusa fue noqueado por un puñetazo en la cabeza, cortesía de Bulma.

La maestra de la tecnología le bufo al anciano desmayado en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos y un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

— Maldito asqueroso lascivo, nunca va a aprender.

— Gracias, Bulma —agradeció la joven rubia.

La humana peli lavanda le sonrió divertida.

— No se deben, es un gusto golpearle.

— ¡Puedo sentirlo ahora! —exclamó G-18 en ese momento, su radar interno de se activó en ese momento con un pitido— Una aglomeración de seres vivos se dirigen a toda velocidad hacía aquí. Como muy poco son un centenar. Y no son seres humanos.

— Y con eso a la basura las esperanzas de que vengan en son de paz —se quejó Krilin ante lo último dicho por su esposa—. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer si estacionan en la isla? ¡Hace más de cinco años que no tenemos enemigos, van a barrer el suelo con nosotros!

— Habla por ti —comentó Trunks, en el fondo bastante aliviado con el cambio de situación, con suerte no volverían a hablar del tema—. Tanto el Ki de Pan como el mio se elevaron considerablemente con nuestra aventura en el espacio. Además, no he dejado de entrenar y ejercitarme ni un solo día. Si alguien quiere pelea contra mi, la va a tener.

— Lo mismo digo —Goten, siendo ahora el sayan más fuerte, siguió el ejemplo de su mejor amigo, chocando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano—. Si se sobrepasan con nosotros, haremos que pidan piedad.

Ambos amigos compartieron una sonrisa lupina.

— Ya iba teniendo ganas de probar mis técnicas contra un enemigo serio —Marrón estaba emocionada por luchar—. Haré que estés orgullosa, mamá.

La robot simplemente asintió a lo dicho por su hija.

— Creo que estáis chalados —comentó su padre, pero nadie le hizo caso.

— Contad conmigo —se unió Gohan a los tres jóvenes.

— Yo no me pienso quedar atrás —atajó Videl.

— Pero querida... —empezó Gohan.

— ¡Pero nada! Puede que solo sea una humana, pero si vienen con la intención de destruirnos, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¡Defendere a mi familia con uñas y dientes!

— ¡Así se habla Videl, poder femenino! —exclamó ChiChi, animando a su nuera.

— ¡Eso, eso! —Pan también tenía ganas de patear traseros.

— ¿N-no estáis exagerando un poco? Tal vez solo pasen de largo... —Bra deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener esa suerte.

— Después de cinco años, parece que vamos a tener algo de diversión, ya iba siendo hora —comentó Bulma, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hija, dándole valor.

— Cuanto más tiempo pasáis parloteando, más cerca está el enemigo —hizo notar fríamente Vegeta, quien ya se había termino de acomodar la ropa para luchar, nunca salía de casa sin esta por debajo de la ropa cotidiana. Fijó su mirada en la de su esposa—. Bulma, tú tienes mi lector de ki, entregámelo.

La mujer volvió a entrar a la casa para buscar entre su equipaje, salió segundos después y le lanzó a su marido el aparato en el aire, este no tuvo problemas en tomarlo. Se lo colocó, lo encendió y...

* * *

— ¡Mi Señora! —la exclamación se hizo notar en toda la nave— ¡Los sayayines han detectado nuestra presencia, se preparan para atacar!

La mujer sonrió de lado.

— No esperaba otra cosa —comentó, llevándose un cigarro a la boca y prendiendolo—. Pon al máximo las defensas de la Nave.

— Si señora —dijo el mandado, antes de dar la vuelta y gritar—. ¡Ya la habéis oido, gandules!

La alienígena le dio una calada al cigarro, totalmente tranquila. No había reunido las Siete bolas del Dragón para nada.

* * *

Bastante lejos, en el desierto, cierto Namekiano se encontraba meditando, cuando de repente un gran flujo de poder hizo que sus antenas se contrajeran.

— ¿Qué es ese Ki tan extraño? —Piccoro se preguntó a si mismo— Viene de la dirección de la casa del Maestro Muten Roshi, será mejor que compruebe que es, pueden estar en peligro.

Piccoro alzó el vuelo y como una bala se iba en dirección al lugar.


End file.
